Ah, Screw It
by Violetrose93
Summary: While all of her friends are busy getting married, May seems to be stuck as a perpetual bridesmaid. When she runs into Drew at Ash and Misty's wedding, they both commiserate over their recent failed relationships. But will this common ground lead to something more? Contestshipping oneshot, slight pokeshipping, ikarishipping, and luckshipping.


Okay, so I guess I'm feeling especially creative this weekend. Here's another fun little oneshot, and hopefully you guys will like it. Again, I'm all for constructive criticism, so please review! Thanks!

"Awwww! Misty!" Dawn squealed. She circled the orange haired girl, taking in every aspect of her wedding gown. Misty smiled bashfully, stealing a glance in the full length mirror.

"I can't believe I'm getting married," she murmured, her blue eyes shining.

May went over to her and pulled a thin, white case from her back pocket.

"Here," she opened the case, revealing a delicate string of pearls. "You still need something borrowed, right?"

"Oh, May," Misty whispered, staring at the necklace. "I couldn't . . ."

"You can and you will," May said firmly, clasping the necklace around Misty's neck. It went beautiful with the delicate pearl beading around the dress's bodice.

"Oh, Misty!" Dawn cried, wiping at the corners of her eyes.

One of Misty's sisters, Daisy, poked her head into the room.

"Okay, guys, they're starting. Brock's ready whenever you are, Misty."

May spread her arms out in front of her, dramatiaclly. "After you, Queen Misty."

Misty giggled, excitement spreading over her face. She took a deep breath, then one last look in the mirror. She turned and faced May. "Alright. I'm ready."

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. As May stood in her place as a bridesmaid, she could see people choking up, women crying silently into lace handkerchiefs while their husbands surreptitiously wiped their own tears away. Up on the dais, May felt a lump rise in her throat. She still couldn't believe her friends were all getting married.

Brock had been married last year, after a long engagement to Lucy, who had left the Battle Pike to open a trainer salon in Pewter City. Apparently, Lucy and Solidad were really hitting it off, despite the drastic differences in their personalities.

May had been a bridesmaid for Solidad last spring when she had married Lance. Dawn and Paul's wedding was coming up in December, and Dawn had actually asked May to be her maid of honor. Even Max was engaged to a pretty girl named Molly he had met in Kanto. May had laughed when he first told her.

"You can't marry Molly," she'd joked, trying to cover up her shock. Max was three years younger than her, and not only did he have a steady girlfriend, but actually a fiancée. "There's too many "M" names in this family as it is."

But May really had been happy for her brother. Her parents were ecstatic, although they tried to downplay it for May's sake. She had finally had to have a talk with her mother and tell her that it was alright for them to be excited. May figured she'd get married when she found the right person. She was fine with Max getting married before her.

Mostly.

Because the "right person" was starting to seem like a myth. She'd dated a couple people, guys like Brendan and Barry, but no one had really seemed to click.

_Even Drew's engaged_, she thought sadly, which sent a twinge of pain through her chest. May pretended not to know why it hurt to think of Drew getting married. Briana was nice enough, but May had always secretly felt he could do better.

_Like you?_ A mean little voice whispered in her head.

_Shut up, _she thought. _I told you, I'm not talking to myself like a crazy person anymore._

_ You're still crazy, whether you talk back or not_, the voice whispered.

_Yeah, well, maybe that's why I'm the only who's still single._

_ Ouch, harsh. _

_ I don't care_, May thought savagely, suddenly ready for this wedding to be over so she could go home.

_Go home alone, you mean,_ the voice taunted.

_Shut _up_!_

The reception seemed to drag on and on. Misty and Ash had been dancing for hours, and although May had managed to fight her way through the crowd to give them both a hug, she hadn't really had a chance to talk to them. Dawn and Paul had disappeared hours ago, and May wasn't sure she wanted to know what they were doing. Some of Ash's creepy single friends kept hitting on her, but May was so not in the mood.

"I already told you, Gary, I'm tired," May snapped, shooting a death glare at Ash's old rival, who quickly backed off. But after he left, May regretted taking her ire out on him. Here she was, at two of her best friends' wedding, and all she could do was mope.

"Gary, wait," May called, getting up and heading towards the dance floor.

She danced with a couple different people, including Tracy, whom she had always thought was really nice, and a trainer named Cilan whom Ash had apparently traveled with in Unova. His bright green hair sent a pang racing through her chest before May could stop it.

_It's not even the same shade as Drew's_, May thought peevishly, faking a smile as Cilan twirled her in a huge circle.

_Still, you've always had a thing for green hair. _The evil voice was back.

Hoping it would go away, May didn't respond. After the song ended, she decided she had had enough dancing for one night. Grabbing a cookie, she walked out of the ballroom and sat down on the stairs, looking down into the marble entry way. People were mingling out here, taking advantage of the quieter atmosphere to actually have a conversation.

May sighed as she nibbled her cookie. For once, she really wasn't all that hungry. She got up and looked around for a trash can.

_Has it come to this?_ May thought as she threw the cookie away. _Have I really stooped to throwing away baked goods?_

"Are you sick, January?" A voice drawled from behind her. Heart sinking, May turned around to see Drew standing there, arms folded across his chest.

"No. Why?" May asked curtly, fixing him with what she hoped was an indifferent look.

"Well, the June I know would rather chew off her own hand than throw away a perfectly good cookie," Drew smirked.

May sighed. "Aren't we getting a little old for the whole name thing?"

Drew started to say something but stopped. He seemed conflicted for a moment. Finally, he replied, "I guess. I always thought you liked it."

"Really? Maybe I'll start calling you Lou. Or maybe Stu. Or . . . or . . ."

"Hugh?" Drew supplied, smirking again.

May narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't have time for this," she muttered, stalking off to find . . . oh, wait that's right. All of her friends were busy at the moment.

"Dammit!" May swore, kicking the trash can in anger. Drew flinched, unaccustomed to such vindictiveness from her.

"Is something bothering you?" Drew asked carefully, motioning towards a nearby bench.

May sat down huffily. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Even to her own ears, her voice sounded brittle.

"Oh, May," Drew said, shaking his head.

"What?" she snapped.

"You know, it's a wonder you and Brendan are still together. I mean, with an attitude like that—"

"We broke up," May said shortly, not wanting to explain things to Drew.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Like I said . . ."

This time, real anger flared, not just annoyance, at the implication that Brendan had dumped her.

"I broke up with him," she hissed, suddenly beyond furious. "He was cheating on me with some bimbo he worked with, okay?"

Drew froze, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, you seem to know everything else about me. I figured you'd know that too."

"Oh, lord," Drew groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He squeezed his eyes shut, and May laughed at the contorted look on his face.

"What?" she asked, feeling her anger ebb away.

"I guess we're in the same boat," Drew said, looking at May somewhat regretfully.

For a second, May didn't understand. And then her hands flew over her mouth in dismay.

"Oh, no. Briana?" May whispered, and Drew nodded. He shrugged, not looking at her.

"It's fine. Honestly, I was about to break things off with her anyway. She was way too clingy."

"I told you not to marry a fangirl," May giggled, bumping him with her shoulder.

"You never told me that," Drew said.

"Oh, well, then I probably just thought it to myself," May replied, wondering what else she'd kept to herself since Drew had gotten engaged.

"You know, in between the bickering and volleys of insults, we used to talk a lot more," Drew said, playing with his shirt cuff.

"Yeah, well, you got engaged," May said defensively.

"So? Did that mean you couldn't talk to me anymore?" Drew asked incredulously.

This time, it was May's turn to shrug. "You had Briana. Why would you have needed to talk to me?"

"I _wanted_ to talk to you," Drew said forcefully. May was taken aback by the sudden intensity in his voice. "I had all these doubts about the wedding, and every time I tried to talk to you, you avoided me."

"I just didn't want to talk about your stupid wedding," May snapped. "I had to listen to everyone else talk about how happy they were they were getting married, and how I shouldn't worry, that one day I'd find someone willing to marry me too," she said bitterly.

"That's not what they said."

"That's what was implied. Every time someone mentioned how I just hadn't found "Mr. Right" yet, I'd hear the pity and the sympathy in their voices. I could almost hear them thinking, _Glad it's her, not me_."

Drew laughed shortly. "You're so dramatic, you know that?"

"Argh! I don't know why I'm even trying to explain this to you. Obviously you don't get it."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't iced me out for the last six months," Drew said accusatorily.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" May demanded. "Why couldn't you have called Solidad or Ash? They probably would have given you better advice than I could have."

"Because I wanted you to tell me not to go through with it!" Drew shouted, his voice echoed off the cold stone walls.

May couldn't speak. Her heart had decided to take up residence in her throat, and it was busy pounding away with the force of a jackhammer. Drew stood up and walked away, hands shoved in his pockets.

After a second, May got up and went to stand next to him. He turned to her and said, "I wanted you to say that you loved me too."

_Ah, screw it_, she thought, and for once the evil little voice agreed. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around her tightly. They swayed slightly, and then Drew flipped her around, so she was standing with her back pressed against the wall.

"You're such a—" May tried to say, but Drew kissed her again, effectively shutting her up. They were still locked in each other's arms when someone hooted behind them. They broke apart to see Ash and Misty standing there, grinning.

May's felt her face burn, and Drew was bright red.

"Misty!" May chirped, trying to cover her embarrassment.

Misty smirked at her friend and said, "Well, glad to see you're finally having fun."

Ash gave Drew an approving nod, and Drew grinned back at him. Misty and May rolled their eyes at each other.

"Boy," Misty said, as if that explained everything.

"I know, right?" May replied, casting a sideways glance at Drew.

"Hey!" Ash whined, but Misty was already giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on the limo awaits," she said, dragging her new husband down the stairs.

"Have fun!" May called, watching the couple disappear out onto the street.

Drew turned to her, a fiendish smile playing across his lips.

"So, where were we?"

Okay, so that's that. I try and add a little depth to the relationships, just so it's not another, "And then they made out, the end." I hope people like it, and please review!


End file.
